Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-5q-3)(q-8)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-5q-3}$ onto the ${q}$ and ${-8}$ $ = {q}({-5q-3}) + {-8}({-5q-3})$ Then distribute the ${q}.$ $ = ({q} \times {-5q}) + ({q} \times {-3}) + {-8}({-5q-3})$ $ = -5q^{2} - 3q + {-8}({-5q-3})$ Then distribute the ${-8}$ $ = -5q^{2} - 3q + ({-8} \times {-5q}) + ({-8} \times {-3})$ $ = -5q^{2} - 3q + 40q + 24$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -5q^{2} + 37q + 24$